


Unfriendly Persuasion

by pamz



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: Angst, Arson, Blackmail, F/M, In-between Seasons, Kind of Alternative Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamz/pseuds/pamz
Summary: Set between the 1st & 2nd seasons of the series; Alcalde Luis Ramone has evil plans concerning Victoria and the tavern while Diego and his father are at odds about Diego's future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled whether I should post this here or not, and finally decided to go for it. I wrote it in 1991, when I first started writing fanfiction and it really shows in my opinion. There is at least one plot hole big enough to drive a truck through, but I'm not sure how to fix it.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

Don Alejandro and his son, Diego, were sitting at a table in the tavern owned by Victoria Escalante. They lingered over their drinks after having eaten their fill of the beautiful innkeeper's delicious _arroz con pollo_.

The elder de la Vega had been meaning to have a serious talk with his son for quite a while. The young man had been home from Spain for nearly two years now and showed no signs of doing anything but continuing his scholarly pursuits. Which the lad could have stay in Madrid to do, the old don thought angrily. Alejandro had summoned Diego back to California for entirely different reasons. He took a long sip from his lemonade before finally speaking. 

"The time has come, my son, for you to take more of the responsibility of the estate," he said with a slightly scolding tone in his voice. "It will all be yours someday, Diego. I'm certainly not getting any younger."

"Father, there's plenty of time to worry about this," implored Diego with a tinge of guilt. " I think. . ."

"No Diego, the time is now," insisted his father. "Time to put away your books and your studies. Time to take up the reins of responsibility."

"But Father. . ."

Don Alejandro ignored Diego's protest. "Time to find a wife and settle down," he stated as he eyed his son speculatively. "Heavens knows what you get up to when you disappear for hours. A wife would put an end to all that."

Diego looked away from the elder de la Vega before rolling his eyes, an irreverent grin on his face.

"Diego, are you listening to me?" asked Don Alejandro in exasperation. No doubt his son was thinking about one of the many insignificant experiments that he wasted so much of his time working on.

Victoria sauntered over to their table just then, saving Diego from having to reply. She glanced from father to son and smiled knowingly.

"You two are certainly having a lively discussion," she observed

"Not really," replied Diego in a bored tone before taking a drink from his glass. "My father was just pointing out to me my duties as a good son."

"Again," declared Don Alejandro firmly, giving his son a faintly menacing glare

"Well, we could use a little excitement around here" complained the innkeeper, sighing wistfully.

" _Si_ , it has been quiet lately," the old caballero agreed.

"Well, I think it has been too thrilling around here," stated Diego, allowing a whining quality to creep into his voice. "What with that Ricardo Quintana trying to kill us, and Victoria, your brother coming to visit, and Palomarez throwing us out of our hacienda and attempting to sell the pueblo to the British. . . Well, I've certainly had enough commotion in the last few months to last the rest of my life." 

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Yes, Diego, we all know how you like your peaceful life."

Neither the innkeeper nor his father noticed that Diego's smile masked a pang of sadness Victoria's unwittingly hurtful comment caused him.. 

"Even the Alcalde hasn't stirred things up for awhile," said Don Alejandro. "Maybe he has decided he is no match for Zorro. After all, Zorro outwits him and foils all his schemes."

Victoria nodded fervently in agreement. "You would think the Alcalde would have learned his lesson by now. Zorro could then retire his mask forever." A dreamy expression settled on her lovely face as she drifted off for a moment thinking , no doubt, about Zorro.

Diego tried hard to suppress a broad grin before shaking his head. "I wouldn't count on it, Victoria," he said, shattering her daydream. " I have a feeling this is just a calm before a storm."

"Knowing the Alcalde, you could be right, Diego," Don Alejandro concurred, nodding sagely.

Victoria sighed with disappointment at the de la Vegas' prediction, then began refilling their glasses of lemonade.

Z Z Z

The alcalde of Los Angeles, Luis Ramone, sat at his desk, writing furiously. He put down his quill and looked up with an evil smile on his face.

The smile disappeared, however, when Ramone thought of all the years he wasted in the dry, dusty little pueblo. Well, he thought, the wicked grin returning, things were about to change.

Rising from his chair, he then strode over to the office door, and wrenched it open.

"MENDOZA!"

The stout sergeant, who had been about to enter the tavern, scurried across the plaza upon hearing his commandante's bellow. He removed his hat as he entered the office where the Alcalde is leaning up against his desk, arms crossed over his chest, waiting impatiently

" _Si, mi Alcalde_ ," the soldier saluted sharply.

Ramone barely curbed his disgust of his subordinate. "Sergeant," he stated, "I've been thinking about Señorita Escalante and her tavern. . ."

"You, too?" interrupted Mendoza, grinning and rubbing his considerable stomach. "I've been thinking about her frijoles and her tamales and. . ."

The alcalde quickly disrupted the sergeant's recitation of the tavern's menu. "That's not what I mean, you dolt. Think, Mendoza."

"Yes, sir. About what?"

Ramone rolled his eyes in exasperation. Then, as if he was speaking to a small child, he asked, "Mendoza, exactly how many taverns are there in Los Angeles?"

"Just one, _mi Alcalde_ ," Mendoza replied nervously.

"And who owns it?"

The sergeant still apprehensive he might say the wrong thing, answered timidly, "Señorita Escalante, of course."

The alcalde turned and took several steps away from Mendoza, then pivoted back around. One glance at the soldier's blank expression told him he was going to have to explain everything. Again.

"Don't you see, Sergeant?" Ramone didn't bother to keep the contempt from his voice as he attempted to get the other man to understand. "The señorita runs the only inn in the pueblo. It must bring in a good profit. She is one of the few people who can pay their taxes."

" _Si, mi Alcalde_ ," Mendoza had to agree. He had very little trouble collecting the taxes from Señorita Escalante, only having to endure her remarks about blood-sucking leeches and such. "But what does that have to do with you?

"I wish to purchase the tavern from her," the alcalde declared. "The pittance I receive from her in taxes would be replaced by the tavern's earnings. Of course, I would have to have someone else run the place for me. What do you think, Sergeant? Would you be interested?"

Ramone smirked at the idea of killing two birds with one stone. One, he would own a profitable, money-making enterprise and two, he would get the inept sergeant out of his hair. It would be an ideal situation.

"Me? Run the tavern?" asked Mendoza incredulously. "I am indeed interested, Alcalde." But then a worrisome thought occurred to the soldier. "But sir, do you think the señorita would sell her tavern to you? You are not exactly one of her favorite people."

"It is an opportunity I can't let pass by, Sergeant," stated Ramone imperiously. He walked back behind his desk and sat down. "That will be all, Sergeant."

" _Si, mi Alcalde_." Mendoza, after firing off a quick salute, turned and marched out the door, putting his hat back on before he closed the door behind him.

The alcalde chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Mendoza," he said quietly to himself. " I know several ways to. . . persuade the señorita to do as I desire." 

He smiled evilly for a moment before beginning to shuffle papers on his desk.

Z Z Z

At noon the next day, the tavern was bustling with customers. As always, Victoria was serving them their meals with one of her beautiful smiles. The alcalde strode through the door, dressed in his finest uniform. Stopping a few paces from the doorway, he glanced around the crowded room, an expression of satisfaction on his bearded face.

"Can I help you, Alcalde?" asked Victoria somewhat ungraciously. She held the tray she carried against her chest, like a shield.

"Ah, Señorita Escalante. May I have a word with you?" Ramone inquired smarmily.

Victoria was immediately suspicious as she picked up on his insincerity. "A word? About what?"

The alcalde surveyed the room again, eyeing all the customers with mock suspicion. "In private, _por favor_."

"I am extremely busy right now, Alcalde," Victoria declared a bit rudely. "Maybe later," she added before starting to walk away.

Ramone stepped in front of her, blocking the innkeeper's way. "It will only take a moment of your time, Señorita," he wheedled like a small child. Victoria imagined he had been a very unpleasant and spoiled boy when he was younger. And then realizing he would just keep pestering her until she heard him out, she heaved a big sigh.

" _Si_ , Señor. This way," she agreed as she led him through the curtained doorway into the tavern's kitchen.

Alicia, one of Victoria's employees, was stirring a large pot that hung over the fire. She looked up as Victoria and Ramone entered the room. The innkeeper smiled falsely at the young woman. "Alicia, I'll take over in here." She thrust the serving tray she held at the other girl. "Here, wait tables, _por favor_." 

Victoria stalled until Alicia had departed before turning around to face the alcalde. "Just what is this all about?" she demanded to know.

"Don't be so alarmed, Señorita," said Ramone soothingly. " I only wish to buy your tavern, that is all."

"That is all?" Victoria cried in belief. The nerve of the man. . . "What makes you think I would sell my tavern to you?" she queried mistrustfully. "Are you _loco_?"

The alcalde ignored her last question before replying, "Because, Señorita, I am giving in to popular demand and I am going to build a new school." He paused as this message registered in her mind. "But such things are expensive, so I'm afraid that higher taxes will have to be imposed."

Victoria was not sure if she should be pleased or outraged. Curiosity won out. "That still doesn't explain why you would want to buy my tavern," she said.

"To save you from the higher taxes, Señorita," Ramone explained.. "Why, the taxes on an establishment such as this would be astronomical. It would be for the best to sell such a burden."

"Best for whom?" questioned Victoria archly. "Don't worry, Alcalde, I'll be able to pay your school tax and happily for once."

"But Señorita Escalante, you don't understand. I. . .," he started to plead with her but stopped speaking as Felipe, wearing a happy grin, came into the kitchen, carrying a basket full of eggs. The smile faded from Felipe's face when he saw the alcalde was also in the room with Victoria.

"Get out of here," Ramone snapped irritably, leveling the adolescent a menacing glare. "Can't you see you are interrupting a private conversation?"

"Leave him alone," demanded Victoria, seeing the confusion on Felipe's face. "He cannot hear us anyway."

"Ah, yes, that's right. He's that deaf-mute boy of the de la Vegas." The alcalde dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand. Victoria went over to Felipe and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You may empty the basket, Felipe," Victoria spoke slowly. "But then you must leave. Understand?"

Felipe nodded and quickly began unloading his basket.

Ramone ignored the boy's presence and picked up the conversation where he had left off. "As I was saying, Señorita, you don't understand how severe these taxes will be." He paused for emphasis, shaking his head. "Should you fall behind in your payments, I shall have no choice but to foreclose on you. You would be better off selling to me now."

While the older man was speaking, Felipe finished emptying the basket and turned to leave. He smiled apprehensively at Victoria before exiting through the curtains. Neither tavern owner nor the Alcalde realized that Felipe had stopped abruptly on the other side of the divider and leaned his head against it, poised to listen to the rest of their discussion.

"I will never sell this tavern," declared Victoria. "Doing so would dishonor the memories of my parents and my grandparents."

The commandante sneered contemptuously. "Be that as it may, Señorita Escalante, your choices are simple," he offered once again. "Sell me this tavern or risk losing it because of the higher taxes." 

The alcalde suddenly smiled so lasciviously it made Victoria shuddered with repulsion. He took several menacing steps closer before continuing, "However, my dear, there is something that might make you reconsider your rather hasty refusal of my proposal."

"And just what would that be, Alcalde?" queried Victoria scornfully. "Perhaps twenty lashes from your whip until I agree to your offer?"

"Nothing quite so violent, Señorita." Ramone reached into his jacket and pulled out a scroll of parchment. "This," he announced dramatically, "is a letter to the colonel of your brother's regiment in Mexico City, informing him of Francisco Escalante's treasonous activities, including the aiding and abetting in the escape of the notorious outlaw, Zorro."

Z Z Z


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few moments for the alcalde's words to penetrate Victoria's mind. Then she was quite stunned. It was several more seconds before she could speak. "Francisco, a traitor?" she asked in disbelief. Then her tone became disparaging. "You must be out of your mind, Señor. No one would ever believe. . ." 

Ramone didn't let her finish her tirade. "Yes they would, Señorita. I've spelled it quite clearly in this document. Your brother will hang within a week of its receipt." He handed her the rolled-up paper.

"Why would you do such a horrible thing?" queried Victoria after she had read the missive's contents. "Francisco did nothing wrong. He doesn't deserve to hang. . .."

"He assaulted me and my men," Ramone pointed out. "He was supposed to capture that renegade Zorro, not help him escape."

"Zorro is not a criminal. You are the one who should be locked. . ."

"I would watch what you say, my dear," interrupted the alcalde. "I can always add a postscript to that letter, implicating your traitorous actions as well. You can hang alongside your dear brother, if you like."

Victoria was at a loss for words as her mind raced. Why had the alcalde waited almost two months before bringing up this threat against her brother? And why the sudden interest in her tavern? He was up to no good, that was for certain. 

"Well, Señorita, what will it be?" asked Ramone impatiently. "Your tavern or your brother? Because mark my words," he said as he leaned down so his face was mere inches from her own, "you're going to lose one of them or perhaps even both if you don't decide soon."

Victoria averted her head as she took a step back. She unconsciously twisted the parchment still in her hands. She didn't want to lose either of them. There had to be a way she could stop this madman from taking her inheritance without Francisco ending up with his neck in a noose. She could only think of one thing to do.

"Alcalde," she began, choosing her words carefully, "I need more time to think about this. It's a big decision. I. . . "

"What is there to think over?" demanded Ramone angrily. "It really is quite simple. Sell me your tavern or your brother dies."

" _Por favor_ ," Victoria begged. "Just give me until tonight. Just a few more hours. I need to talk this over with someone."

A sneer came over the alcalde's face. "I suppose you mean Zorro? You must think I'm a fool, Señorita, if you think for a moment that I would let you consult with that masked outlaw. . ."

"No, not Zorro!" she interjected, her dark eyes flashing indignantly. "Don Alejandro. He has helped me with business matters in the past and I trust his judgement."

"As you wish, Señorita," acquiesced Ramone diplomatically, plucking the nearly ruined letter from her nervous hands. "But not a word of your brother's fate to de la Vega or else I mail this. . ." She nodded as he waved the scroll. "I will give you until ten o'clock tonight to mull over my offer," he said before reaching out and raising one of her hands to his lips. 

Victoria wretched her hand away and violently wiped it off on her apron "And I know you'll make the right choice, won't you, my dear," he said in a voice dripping with a politeness that barely concealed his fury.

Felipe realized the conversation was coming to an end and not wishing to get caught eavesdropping, quickly picked up his basket. As soon as he had passed through the tavern door, the alcalde thrust aside the dividing curtains and entered the main room. Luis Ramone smiled evilly as he exited the building

Z Z Z

"No, no, son," admonished Don Alejandro, pointing to a number in the ledger. "That is a credit, not a debit. It goes here." The exasperated caballero jabbed his finger at the other side of the book. "I cannot believe you spent nearly four years at university and you cannot understand basic accounting principles".

Diego felt guilty deceiving his father, pretending not to understand the very simple bookkeeping system that the older man has always used. He kept his gaze averted from Don Alejandro's angry glare.

"I'm sorry, Father. I did try to warn you," he murmured apologetically. "I spent much of my time at school learning abstract mathematical theories. The works of Euclid and Archimedes and da Vin. . ."

"Bah," interjected the elder de la Vega. "What good are mathematical theories? All a man needs is good solid basic arithmetic." Don Alejandro shook his head purposefully. "No, I think we should spend an hour each day on improving your accounting skills, Diego. Felipe can join us too. It certainly wouldn't hurt him to learn this as well." He poked the ledger once again for emphasis.

Diego inwardly cringed at the thought of wasting sixty minutes every day learning something he already knew. Nor was he looking forward to having to keep up the pretense of being a thick-headed dullard. Outwardly he set his expression to one of ennui. "If you really think so, Father," he said after heaving a weary sigh.

"I really. . ." the old don began. But he was interrupted as Felipe ran into the study. 

The young man skidded to a stop and tried to compose himself when he saw that Diego was not alone. Diego could tell by the lad's eyes that Felipe had something very important to tell him. 

Alejandro didn't notice Felipe's desperation and motioned to him. "Felipe, come here," he instructed

The teenager walked over to where the two men were, sliding Diego an urgent glance.

The younger de la Vega decided to intervene, thinking that Felipe would positively burst if he had to listen to one of Don Alejandro's lectures for too long. "Father," he began, "I promised Felipe we were going to collect botanical specimens this afternoon for a book I'm thinking of writing on the flora and fauna of California."

The elder de la Vega did not looked pleased. "Well, if you promised," he grumbled. "I guess tomorrow is soon enough to begin the accounting lessons." He slammed shut the ledger.

"Thank you, Father," said Diego with sincere gratitude.

Don Alejandro shook his head as he left the room, muttering ". . .pointless flower picking expedition. . ." As soon as he was out of earshot, Diego rose from his chair. "Felipe, what's wrong?"

The youth gestured what he overheard of Victoria's and Ramón's conversation at the tavern.

"The Alcalde wants to buy the tavern from Victoria," Diego interpreted aloud. A disconcerted expression came over his face as the boy finished his tale. "Have Francisco hung for treason? Are you sure that's what he threatened to do if she didn't sell."

Felipe nodded vigorously before adding to his message.

Again Diego translated the youth's hand signals. "He wants an answer by tonight or he'll send that letter to Francisco's commandante," he said in a incensed voice. "I won't let that happen."

Felipe nodded again, then made a ‘Z' in the air with his finger. 

" _Si_ , Felipe, tonight Zorro rides, " Diego declared with a mischievous grin. "But I think we'd better go on that ‘pointless flower picking expedition' first."

His smile grew even bigger when he saw confusion on Felipe's young face.

"Let's go saddle our horses. I'll explain on the way to the pueblo."

Z Z Z

It was nearly twilight before Diego and Felipe returned to the hacienda. Over dinner, his father told him about Victoria's visit that afternoon and of the dilemma she faced.

"You advised her not to sell?" inquired Diego when the old don had finished.

"Of course, I told her I would help with the taxes if she needed me to," replied Don Alejandro. "That he is intending to levy another tax. . ." He shook his head. "Too many already cannot pay what this alcalde demands from them." He threw down his napkin in disgust. "And if he actually uses that money to build a school, I'll eat my boot." 

Diego barely heard the elder de la Vega's ultimatum. So Victoria had not told his father of Ramón's blackmail. That the alcalde would be so ruthless made his blood boil. He eyed Don Alejandro before letting out a gaping yawn.

"You'll have to excuse me, Father," he said. "I think I'll go to bed early tonight. I must have worn myself out this afternoon."

The old don stared at him incomprehensibly. "Diego, how can you calmly go to bed when one of our dearest friends is in dire trouble?"

"I'm sure she'll do the right thing," Diego stated, getting to his feet. "You gave her excellent advice, what more can we do?" Not waiting for an answer, he started to walk to his bedroom. His back stiffened when he heard his father muttering about his son's cowardice.

_Sticks and stones_ , he thought bitterly, invoking the old nursery rhyme as he continued on down the hallway. Diego stepped into his bedroom, where an anxious Felipe waited.

"We must hurry," Diego whispered. "It's nearly ten." Felipe nodded as he pulled Zorro's disguise from its hiding place. Minutes later, a black clad man exited the room's lone window as the young man inside stuffed pillows under the bedcovers.

Z Z Z

Victoria peered through the curtained doorway of the kitchen at the clock that hung over one of the tables. Fifteen more minutes until she had to face the alcalde. She glanced about the main room of her tavern.

Only five customers remained. Good, thought Victoria. "Time to go home," she called out as she emerged through the striped blankets. "Come on, everyone out."

The patrons were annoyed to be chased from their drinks. Victoria walked through the room, collecting their glasses on a tray. She even grabbed one mug from a man's hand as he raised it to his lips. Grumbling amongst themselves, the men filed out of the building. After the door had slammed behind the last person, she set the tray down on the nearest table and sighed heavily.

" _Buenas noches_ , Victoria. Are you closing early tonight?" Zorro asked nonchalantly as he leaned against the kitchen entrance. His lips twitched with amusement.

The tavern owner spun around, nearly flinging tray's content onto the floor. Placing a hand over her heart, she breathed deeply. "Zorro, you scared me," she admitted shakily. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized. A couple of long strides closed the distance between them. "Victoria, I've heard a rumor. . ." he began.

"Zorro, you must go," she interrupted curtly " _Por favor_ , you have to leave. . ." She tried to slip past him but he steadfastly blocked her path.

"So eager to get rid of me, Señorita?" he asked, not able to resist teasing her a little. "Usually you are pleading with me to stay longer."

"I'm sorry, Zorro," she said, avoiding his eyes. "I have work to. . ." 

"We both know that's not the reason," stated Zorro, who became serious once again. He looked up at the clock. "You're meeting the alcalde in less than five minutes, aren't you?"

" _Si_ , it's true," she said. Then Victoria stared at him quizzically for a moment. "How did you know?"

"That's not important," declared the masked man. He mentally crossed his fingers that she wouldn't put two and two together and realize that the only people who knew of their meeting time were Ramón and herself. And that the only other person who knew anything at all about this little rendevous was his father. "What is. . ."

The rest of his words were lost as there was a loud thud as the tavern's front door flew open. Zorro immediately spun into the kitchen and was unseen by the alcalde as he smugly strolled into the building.

"Ah, Señorita Escalante," Ramone greeted her in his smarmiest voice. "How lovely you look this evening." He try to grab one of her hands, intending to kiss it, but she quickly picked up the tray of glasses. 

"Let me put these away," she said as she was turning to go into the kitchen. But the alcalde yanked her toward him by pulling on her nearest arm. The tray tipped and the glasses went crashing to the floor.

"I'll deduct that from your selling price, " he declared with a laugh. "Well, time's up, my dear. What is your answer? Will you sell me this tavern? Or will I be forced to turn your treacherous brother over to the authorities?"

"I don't believe she likes either of those choices, Alcalde, " drawled Zorro from the balcony railing. "I know I don't." The man in black then jumped down, landing on the table next to where Ramone stood. He hopped the short distance from the table top to the floor, unsheathing his sword as he did so. Its sharp edge was against the other man's throat before he even had a chance to breathe.

"This is none of your business, Zorro," Ramón choked out as his eyes began to bulge. 

"Señor Alcalde," Zorro retorted, "whenever the señorita is concerned, I make it my business." He tipped his head toward Victoria and winked at her. 

"The answer is no, Alcalde," said the innkeeper, emboldened by her hero's presence. "I will never sell this tavern to you." She crossed her arms across her chest and stared challengingly at the commandante. Zorro relaxed the hold he had on the weapon he held up to the other man's neck.

"Then you leave me no choice but to send that letter," the Alcalde stated. "I hope you enjoyed your brother's visit. It will be his last."

"You monster!" cried Victoria. She spun to face Zorro. "He's going to accuse Francisco of treason. He's going to mail a letter to Francisco's commandante."

Zorro pressed the saber blade hard against the alcalde's throat and drove him backward several feet, slamming him up against the nearest wall.

"I want your word, Señor," he growled menacingly, "that you will leave Señorita Escalante, her tavern, and her brother alone."

"Why should I promise you anything?" Ramone gasped out defiantly.

"Because if you don't and if you threaten the señorita again, I promise I will kill you," hissed the masked man, pushing the sharp steel so hard into the alcalde's skin that it drew blood. "Your word, por favor."

" _Si, si_ ," rasped out the other man. "I promise."

Zorro withdrew his sword but kept Ramone up against the wall. "You promise what, Alcalde?"

"I promise to leave the señorita and her brother alone," the commandante vowed. "I'll tear up the letter. I won't ever mail it."

" _Bueno_ ," replied the man in black. He let go of the alcalde, who slid part way down the wall before regaining his composure. Ramone touched his tan leather glove to his neck and made a face of displeasure when it came away smeared with blood.

"It had been so quiet around her lately, Señor Alcalde," said Zorro sardonically. "Let's hope it continues to be that way."

Ramone snarled at the black-clad man before sprinting out of the tavern.

" _Buenas noches_ , Alcalde," Zorro called out after him. He waited until the other man was gone before he turned to Victoria. He lifted her hand to his lips.

" _Gracias_ , Zorro, for your help," she said, gazing up into his eyes adoringly. "I have to admit I was not looking forward to facing the alcalde alone."

Zorro nodded. "I can understand that," he acquiesced.

The coupled stared into each other's eyes for an eternal moment. Zorro tore his gaze away first, bringing her hand up to kiss again. 

"No, Zorro, don't go," Victoria pleaded, placing her hand on his arm. "Please stay. I could make us a late supper."

"If only I could, dear lady," he said, his voice full of regret. "But I fear the alcalde will be back with his soldiers to try and arrest me."

Victoria sighed, knowing he was right. " _Adios_ , Zorro," she said as he disappeared through the curtained kitchen doorway. "Be safe."

She stood where he had left her until she heard the pounding hooves of Toronado fading in the distance.

Z Z Z


	3. Chapter 3

About a week later, Diego and Felipe drove the de la Vega wagon into the pueblo. Felipe was signing to Diego as they passed through the town's gateway.

"Yes, I know, Felipe," Diego said when the youth's hands had stilled. "It's getting harder to pretend I don't understand the management of the estate. I know it's wrong to deceive my father, but what can I do?"

Felipe shrugged his shoulders as he did not have an answer either. They arrived at the market area and parked the wagon. Both men hopped down from the conveyance and Felipe grabbed a basket from the back. He carried it as he and Diego went around the market. Victoria spotted them and strolled over to greet them.

" _Buenos dias_ , Don Diego, Felipe," she said, bestowing on them a beautiful smile.

" _Buenos dias_ , Señorita," said Diego. Felipe just smiled shyly at her, then stared down at his feet, a red blush on his cheeks.

"Does your father have you doing the marketing now?" inquired Victoria, an amused tone in her voice.

"No," replied Diego with a chuckle. "Maria was busy today, so we volunteered to come in her place." He smothered a yawn as Felipe tried not to laugh. "It's been so frightfully dull at the hacienda lately."

Victoria nodded in agreement. "It's been quiet here in the pueblo too," she said.

"You mean the alcalde hasn't raised any new taxes or arrested anyone lately?" queried Diego, knowing full well Ramone had spent the past week holed up in the cuartel, afraid to step so much as a toe out the door.

"No, nothing since he tried to blackmail me last week," stated the lovely innkeeper. "I think he's scared Zorro will make good on his threat to kill him."

"I think you're right," said Diego. "Zorro usually doesn't make idle promises."

"No, no he doesn't," acquiesced Victoria, frowning slightly. No doubt she was recalling the masked man's vow to refrain from saying he loved her until he could unmask forever, thought Diego. 

She sighed then plastered a brightly false smile on her beautiful face. Diego was trying to think of something that would bring her a genuine smile when he noticed a well-dressed stranger riding into town. The man came to a halt in front of the tavern and dismounted his horse. He then removed the saddlebags. 

Diego pointed him out. "Looks as though you have a guest, Victoria."

"Oh, dear," she said, becoming a little flustered. "I need to check to see if the rooms are ready. If you will excuse me?"

"Yes, of course," replied Diego. 

Victoria walked quickly across the plaza to the tavern. Felipe stepped up to stand beside Diego, who was eyeing the new arrival suspiciously

"I've seen that man somewhere before, Felipe," said Diego, rubbing his hand on his chin. "If I could only remember where. . ."

Felipe looked up at his mentor with questioning eyes.

"Let's just say I don't have a good feeling about him," stated Diego. He lightened the mood by patting the young man on the shoulder. "Come on, Felipe. We'd better finish our shopping."

Felipe nodded and walked on ahead to the next farmer's stall. Diego glanced over his shoulder, however, at the tavern. 

If only he could remember where he had seen that man's face before. . .

Z Z Z

It was quiet at the de la Vega hacienda later that evening a little after midnight. Everyone was asleep except for Diego. He had set up his telescope in the library, planning to spend most of the night studying the stars.

He peered through the lens then wrote his observation on a piece of paper. Diego lowered the scope so he could view a group of stars near the horizon. Once again looking through the eyepiece, he noticed a bright flickering of light.

That's not right, he surmised. The sun had gone down hours ago plus this strange light was coming from the south, not the west. _Madre de Dios_ , he thought, there must be a fire in the pueblo.

Diego got to his feet just as a loud knock sounded on the front door. He hurried over to answer it. A man from the pueblo stood on the doorstep.

"Don Diego, come quickly," he urged. "The tavern is on fire."

"The tavern?" echoed Diego in strangled voice. The man turned to leave but Diego grabbed his arm.

"Victoria, Señorita Escalante, is she all right?"

"I don't know," replied the man. "Please, Señor, I must go warn. . ."

Diego let go of his arm. "Yes, of course."

The man walked back out through the hacienda gate, where he had left his horse. Diego was about to go saddle his own mount when his father and several servants wandered into the foyer.

"What's all this racket?" Don Alejandro inquired. "What's going on, Diego?"

"The tavern is on fire, Father," replied Diego.

"The tavern?" Diego could hear the disbelief in the elder de la Vega's voice that had earlier been in his. "Victoria, is she all right?" 

"I don't know," stated Diego. "Since I'm still dressed, I'm going to find out."

Don Alejandro looked down at his own attire which consisted of a hastily thrown-on robe over his nightshirt, and bare feet.

" _Si_ , son, go on," he conceded. "Be careful. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Diego nodded and started to leave. But he paused as a thought crossed his mind. "Father, will you wake Felipe?" he asked. "He won't have heard all the commotion."

"Don't worry, Diego," said his father. "I'll make sure he knows."

" _Gracias_ ," Diego said, then turned and ran out to the stables.

The fire at the tavern was still burning out of control when Diego arrived at the pueblo. People had formed a bucket brigade from the plaza fountain, but their efforts had not slowed down the fire which had almost destroyed the left side of the tavern. Diego dismounted his horse, searching the crowd. He walked toward the fountain where several women were filling buckets with the fountain's water..

"Have any of you seen Señorita Escalante?" he asked anxiously.

The women all shook their heads. Diego picked up a bucket and joined the line of people who were trying to dowse the flames. He kept glancing around worriedly as he passed on pail after pail of water.. He finally spotted Victoria, who was sitting by herself on the church steps, her face in her hands. Diego sighed with relief. He handed off the bucket he held before rushing over to her.

"Victoria, are you all right?" he inquired. "What happened?"

Victoria uncovered her face and looked up at him. "I'm fine, Diego," she replied, then belied her answer by coughing. Once she had recovered she added, "I don't know happened. One minute, I was going to bed, the next. . ." She shrugged her shoulders then coughed again.

"You should see the doctor," suggested Diego worriedly.. 

"I just inhaled a little smoke, that's all," said Victoria dismissively. "I'll be all right."

Diego sat down next to her. They were both silent as they watched her tavern being consumed by the fire. Tears were threatening to fall from Victoria's eyes, Diego noticed when he glanced over at her lovely face. He could only imagine what she was going through at the moment.

"Did all your guests get out unharmed?" he queried as the thought crossed his mind.

Victoria shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "There was just Señor Sanchez and I haven't seen him. I hope he got out all right." She coughed once more

"Sanchez? Who was he?" asked Diego.

"He's the man who checked in earlier today," Victoria replied. "Said he had some business to take care of here in Los Angeles."

"Did you notice anything odd about him?" Diego queried. The notion that he had seen the man somewhere before was still niggling his brain.

"No, he just paid for his room in advance," she replied, "and ate his lunch and dinner. I think he did go out for awhile but I have no idea where." She eyed her companion curiously. "Why are you so interested in him?"

"No reason really," said Diego with a shrug. 

They both turned back to stare at the burning building. A feeling of hopelessness came over Victoria then.

"Diego, what am I going to do?" she asked. "My home, my business, it's all gone."

The threatened tears began to spill from her lovely brown eyes. Victoria covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. 

Diego put his arms around her to comfort her. Victoria buried her face into his shirt, continuing to cry. A jolt of desire coursed through Diego's body. She really had no idea how much her nearness affected him. But just as frustrating was the knowledge that he would not take advantage of her innocence. 

Sighing, Diego returned his attention to the fire. It was nearly out now, thanks to the efforts of the bucket brigade. Out of the corner of his eye, Diego saw the silhouette of a man over by the cuartel. A sudden flare up of flames revealed that it was the alcalde who stood there watching the fire.

Diego's eyes narrowed angrily as he noted the expression on Ramone's face. The commandante was smiling one of his little half-smiles. It disappeared when he turned to see Diego glaring at him from across the plaza.

Just why was the alcalde so pleased that the tavern was being destroyed, wondered Diego. The man was obviously up to no good.

With a determined look on his face, Diego held the still sobbing Victoria a little closer. He would get to the bottom of this, he vowed solemnly.

Z Z Z


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Diego and some other men from the pueblo were going through the burnt-out shell that was once the tavern. Diego had kicked at several things with his foot but so far he hadn't found anything salvageable. 

That changed when he nudged a black rectangle with his foot and it made a metallic clang. Diego crouched down to investigate his find. It appeared to be a metal box scorched black. He picked it up and shook it, causing it to make a rattling sound. Victoria wandered over to where Diego was standing.

"Don Diego, did you find something?" asked Victoria.

"Yes, this box," Diego replied before holding it out for her to take. "Here."

Victoria opened the box and sighed with both relief and disappointment.

"What is it?" queried Diego.

"The cashbox," she answered. "At least I'm not completely penniless now."

"You wouldn't have been anyway," declared Diego. "My father has offered to loan you. . ."

"I know," Victoria interrupted. "But he has done so much for me already, I don't know if I can accept his help."

Diego shook his head at her stubbornness. Although her independence was one of the reasons he was attracted to her, sometimes she took it too far. 

"I'm afraid Father is not going to take no for an answer," he said with a chuckle. "I think you won't have much say in the matter, Victoria."

"We'll see," she replied. Victoria then made her way to the half of the tavern that hadn't been totally destroyed by the fire. The kitchen was mostly intact, though its contents would all have to be replaced. Her quarters also had been spared from most of the damage, she discovered as she opened the scorched door.

Ashes covered everything, along with plaster chunks that had fallen from the ceiling. Directly above her bed, a wooden beam had splintered into two pieces on top of her grandmother's quilt. The heat of the flames had shattered her vanity mirror as it had several other glass objects, including her lamp.

"Oh, no," Victoria said in dismay. "That lamp was given to my grandparents as a wedding present."

"What a shame," stated Diego. "It was such a beautiful lamp."

"How would you know that?" asked Victoria curiously. 

Diego closed his eyes as he realized his mistake. Of course, he, Don Diego, had never been in Victoria's quarters before. But Zorro had visited her room on a couple of occasions. Innocent visits where he had left notes and red roses on her pillow when she wasn't there. That was when he had noticed her bedside lamp.

"I can tell it must have been very lovely before the fire," he said, hoping to cover his slip. He sighed inwardly as she seemed to accept his excuse.

Victoria began to sift through the debris covering the vanity. She lifted up a wooden box, wiping the soot and dust from it. Diego could see that it was a very beautifully carved painted chest. And he also noted that Victoria was very happy to find it.

"What is that?" he asked casually. "Is it important?"

"Yes, very important," replied Victoria. She set the box back down on the vanity and opened it carefully.  
She sighed as she brought out a silver filigreed engraved cross on a chain.

"Very pretty," Diego commented.

"It belong to my grandmother, then my mother," said Victoria. "I would have hated to have lost it." She then lifted out a leather bound book and inspected it for damage.

"Oh, it is all right, _gracias a Dios_ ," she breathed in relief.

"What is it?"

"My family's Bible." Victoria was thumbing through the pages when a red rose that had been pressed between the pages fell to the ground. Diego stooped down to retrieve it and handed it back to Victoria.

Her face was pink with embarrassment. "It's from Zorro," she declared.

"Indeed," said Diego. "You must love him very much."

"I do." Victoria hastily stuffed the rose between two pages of the Bible and snapped it shut. She averted her face from Diego's and busily looked through the other contents of the chest.

Diego couldn't keep himself from probing a little into her psyche. "But Señorita, you don't even know his true identity," he stated "You've never seen his face. How do you know such a man is worthy of your love?"

"I know, Diego," Victoria answered, turning to meet his eyes.. "It's hard to explain. But I just know." 

She put the Bible back into the box and closed its lid. Victoria then surveyed the room once more. "Can you help me with this?" she inquired as she pointed to the shards of wood on her bed. 

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to salvage the quilt," she said with a determined voice. "My grandmother made it when she and my grandfather first married." She smiled up at Diego as they both removed pieces of broken beam. "Thank you, Diego."

"There's no need. . ." he began to say but she interrupted him.

"Yes, there is." She shook her head. "Not many men would be so helpful to a woman they knew belongs to someone else unless they had an ulterior motive. I know that you don't, that you are just being a good friend."

Diego was glad that she was pulling the quilt from the mattress and couldn't see the dismay plainly visible on his face. He knew that her remarks were made in innocence. But still, they wounded him deeply. She obviously no longer even considered him as a suitor. And what made it worse was that his rival for her affections was his own alter ego, Zorro.

He helped her carry the cashbox and the wooden chest to the de la Vega wagon which his father had driven to town earlier that morning. Don Alejandro had arrived at the pueblo as the fire had nearly been put out. He had left the wagon for Diego to transport Victoria to the hacienda and had ridden Diego's horse back home.

Diego was helping Victoria with an armload of her clothing she was also going to try to save when the alcalde walked up to them. His expression was impassive. As if he was trying to hide something, thought Diego. 

"I'm so sorry about your tavern, Señorita," said Ramone with about as much sincerity he could muster. "If there is anything I can do."

" _Gracias_ , Alcalde," replied Victoria graciously. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Do you have a place to stay?" he queried. "You could. . ."

"The señorita has already accepted my father's offer to stay at our hacienda," Diego cut in.

"Yes, I have," said Victoria. "Thank you for your concern though, Alcalde."

"Well, if you need anything else, Señorita, just let me know," offered Ramone. He turned on his heel and walked back to the garrison.

Victoria and Diego both watched as the commandante entered his office. "He is in a generous mood," stated Victoria. "I wonder what he's up to."

"That's a very good question," agreed Diego thoughtfully. He was about to assist Victoria into the wagon when Sergeant Mendoza came up to them.

" _Hola_ , Señorita, Don Diego," he greeted them soberly. His usual smile was not in evidence as he took in the ruins of the tavern. "I'm so sorry, Señorita, for your loss." He made it sound like she had lost a family member instead of an adobe building.

" _Gracias_ , Sergeant," she said. "Don't worry, I plan to rebuild."

"That is wonderful news," exclaimed Mendoza, a broad grin gracing his round face. "Just wonderful."

Diego hated to spoil the soldier's exuberant mood but an unsettling question had yet to be answered. "Sergeant, have they found any sign of the missing guest?"

"Missing guest?" Mendoza's beaming face changed to a bewildered expression.

Victoria threw Diego a worried glance. " _Si_ , Sergeant. A Señor Sanchez was staying at the tavern last night."

Mendoza pondered her words. "Sanchez? But he is not missing, Señorita."

"He's not?" Diego asked.

"Oh, no, " replied Mendoza easily. "He was with the alcalde last night. I saw them talking in his office. Señor Sanchez left town last night before the fire."

"He left last night?" Now Victoria was the one confused. "He never said anything to me. I didn't know he had gone."

Mendoza grinned once again. "Don't worry, Señorita. He is safe," he declared. "Don't forget to invite me to the tavern's grand re-opening."

"I won't, Sergeant," she said with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. Mendoza marched off in the direction of the cuartel.

Victoria looked up at Diego, a suspicious look on her beautiful face. "Diego, you don't think that the alcalde had anything to do with the fire, do you?" she inquired worriedly.

"Oh, I think not, Victoria.," responded Diego automatically. He was wondering the same thing himself. But he didn't want Victoria to try and confront Ramone on her own. Reassuringly he added, "The alcalde wanted to buy you out, not burn you down." 

Diego offered his hand to help Victoria into the wagon's high seat. "Things will be clearer after you get some rest. I expect you are exhausted." 

" _Si_ ," she nodded. " _Gracias_ , Don Diego." She climbed into the seat. 

He hesitated for a moment, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he glanced over at the alcalde's office. If Ramone did have anything to do with the fire, there would need to be proof before the commandante could be accused of arson. Proof, Diego suspected, that was going to be very hard to find, knowing the alcalde.

Z Z Z

Diego was working on an experiment in the cave when Felipe came walking though the tunnel Diego glanced up at him, a test tube in each hand.

"Is Victoria awake yet?" he asked.

Felipe shook his head and gestured she was still asleep. Then he pulled out something from the sash tied around his waist.

"What's that, Felipe?" inquired Diego, placing the glass cylinders in a holder. 

The young man held out what looked like a charred piece of cloth and indicated the older man should sniff it. Diego did just that.

"That smells like lamp oil," he said, wrinkling his nose. He stared at Felipe. "Where did you get this?"

Felipe's hands were a flurry of signals. "At the tavern?" Diego interpreted. "When you and my father were looking around there this morning?

The youth nodded.

"Maybe a lamp fell over in one of the guest rooms and started the fire," Diego speculated. He inspected the scrap of fabric closely. "This doesn't appear to be a piece of curtain or bedspread though."

Felipe gave him a questioning look.

"I don't know, Felipe," responded Diego. "It bothers me that the alcalde and this Señor Sanchez were seen together last night. If only I could remember where I've seen the man before."

Signing with his hands, Felipe made a suggestion.

"Search the alcalde's office?" Diego translated. "Excellent idea, Felipe." He smiled and patted the young man on the arm. "It will have to wait until to. . ."

"Diego?" A feminine voice floated through the walls of the cave.

"Victoria is awake now, it seems," declared Diego. He and Felipe rushed over to the viewing hole before making their way through the tunnel that led to the fireplace.

Z Z Z

Much later that evening, Zorro raced across the countryside toward the pueblo.

He thought he would never be able to leave the hacienda. Don Alejandro had been determined to keep up Victoria's morale, so he had insisted they keep her entertained and her mind off her troubles. After supper, they had played charades and several games of cards before the old don suggested that Diego teach Victoria to play chess.

"It's not much like checkers, is it?" she commented when Diego had easily checkmated her queen after their third game.

"No,' he replied. Looking into her lovely brown eyes, he could see that she was close to drifting off to sleep. He let out a big yawn, which he discreetly covered with his hand.

"It's been a long day," said Diego. "I think I'll turn in." Then he glanced over at Victoria. "Unless you wanted to play again?"

Victoria had given him an appreciative smile. "Oh, no, Diego," she said. "You're right, it has been a long day. Thank you again for letting me stay here." She got to her feet, intending to go to the guest room designated for her use.

" _De nada_ ," said Don Alejandro. Diego was relieved that his father hadn't argued with her to stay up longer. Perhaps the elder de la Vega had been tired as well.

Once Zorro had reached Los Angeles, he headed straight to the cuartel. In a few seconds, he was treading carefully across the red tile roof to the office's skylight. No light was shining through it. A good sign, the masked man thought. Only a few moments later, he had landed soundlessly on the wooden floor.

Zorro went immediately to the alcalde's desk and rummaged through its contents. He knew all the secret hiding places but a search of them revealed nothing of interest.

Beginning to think he was wasting his time, the man in black spun away from the desk to the small bookshelf which concealed a niche behind it, where the alcalde liked to hide his ill-gotten loot. Zorro stopped though when something on the bulletin board next to the bookshelf caught his eye.

He tore the wanted poster from the board and stared at it. ‘Wanted Dead or Alive,' it read, ‘Jorge Garcia, wanted for setting arson fires in San Diego and Ensenada.' At the bottom was a reward for five hundred pesos. But it was the sketch of Garcia that interested Zorro the most.

Jorge Garcia had the same face as the missing guest, Señor Sanchez.

Z Z Z


	5. Chapter 5

Concerned that the arsonist had a twenty-four hour head start, Zorro rode hard down the Camino Real toward San Diego. About five miles south of the pueblo, however, he urged Toronado off the main road onto a little used trail. Suspecting Garcia would be lying low for awhile, he knew of only one place the authorities would never look for him.

Zorro shook his head as he rode up to the crudely constructed dwelling that served as Ramón's ranch house. For a man who was so obsessed with owning so much land, the Alcalde had no idea what to do with the farms he acquired from the poor peasants he had foreclosed on, allowing the land to go to rack and ruin. 

What a waste, mused the masked man. Ramón probably never gave a thought to the revenue he was losing by letting it go fallow. The Alcalde's poor land management skills were pushed to the back of his mind when he spotted a plume of smoke rising from the house. 

He dismounted and slowly approached the building. Creeping up to one of the windows, he peered inside. Garcia was seated in front of the fireplace, poking a stick into the fire.

"You have a strange fascination with fire, Señor," Zorro drawled from behind the arsonist moments later.

Garcia jumped from his chair, knocking it over with a loud bang. "Who. . . What do you want?" he choked out.

"What I want, Señor," replied the man in black, unsheathing his saber, "is for you to come back with me to Los Angeles. You have a confession to make there."

The other man sneered, "What are you, a priest?" When Zorro just chuckled, Garcia added defiantly, "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I will kill you," threatened Zorro, grabbing Garcia by the throat. "Like you almost killed someone very dear to me." He tightened his grip. "The alcalde's jail will be a pleasant experience compared to what I will do to you if you don't cooperate."

The arsonist struggled as he gasped for air. But the masked man's hold was too strong for him to get free.

Zorro leaned into Garcia's face menacingly. "The choice is yours, Señor. Jail or death?" He released the man then by throwing him up against a wall.

"I. . . I will c-come with you," Garcia replied when he could finally speak again. He rubbed the bruise marks on his neck.

Zorro smiled humorlessly. "Excellent choice, Señor."

He brought out a piece of rope from under his cape and tied Garcia's hands behind his back. Zorro then shoved the man outside. He pushed Garcia all the way to the derelict shed that served as a barn, where he had left Toronado next to the other man's horse. Tossing the arsonist over the saddle of his horse, he then took up its reins before he swung up on the back of his black stallion. Zorro urged the Andalusian forward and the two men were on their way back to Los Angeles.

Z Z Z

Early the next morning, Victoria and Don Alejandro were in the de la Vega carriage, heading toward the pueblo. The old don looked at his passenger with concern etched into his face.

"Are you sure you want to do this today, Victoria?" he inquired solicitously.

" _Si_ ," she replied, nodding her head. "The sooner I get things started, the sooner I'll be back in business." Victoria looked down at the large scroll she held in her hands. "It was so kind of Diego to draw up these plans for the tavern. I think with some of the changes we came up with, it will be better than ever."

"It's about time Diego's education was actually put to good use," grumbled Don Alejandro.

Victoria stared at her companion, taken aback by his harsh tone. "I'm sure he has used it for other good purposes," she said defensively.

The elder de la Vega shook his head. "He can't even balance a simple ledger," he complained. "Sometimes I regret even sending him to Spain. If I had known that he would come back an over-educated coward who wastes all his time on pointless activities. . ." He shook his head again gloomily.

Victoria started to say something, but changed her mind. Diego had helped her with the tavern's books a couple of times before he had left for Madrid. Why would his father think he didn't know basic accounting? There certainly was something strange about Diego's behavior since he had returned to California, she had thought on several occasions. But not wanting to strain the relationship between father and son any further, she kept those opinions to herself.

A few minutes later, the carriage passed under the pueblo gate. Victoria hopped out of the conveyance as soon as it had stopped and marched over to the ruins of her tavern.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Alcalde?" she demanded of Ramone, who was poking through the burnt-out building with Sergeant Mendoza.

"There's no need to be alarmed, Señorita Escalante, he replied smarmily. "The sergeant and I are merely assessing the damage for my report."

"Your report?" queried Don Alejandro skeptically as he alit from the carriage.

"For the official records," the alcalde answered. "I have to rule out any criminal activity, such as vandalism or arson."

"Get off my property," Victoria ordered angrily. She had noticed the smirk that had appeared on Ramone's face for a split-second. She had suspected he had something to do with the fire, but now she was positive.

"Be reasonable, Señorita," the alcalde began to wheedle.

"I suggest you do as she asks, Alcalde," said Don Alejandro. He took a menacing step toward the commandante.

Ramone smiled insincerely as he stepped over a charred board. "There is no need for all this hostility," he said as he walked up next to them. "I am only doing my duty as alcalde of Los Angeles. 

"Hah," sneered Victoria, putting her hands on her hips..

"Now, now, Señorita," began the alcalde. "Is this any way to treat the one person who can help you?"

"What does that mean?" snarled Don Alejandro. "There are plenty of people in this pueblo who will help Victoria rebuild the tavern."

"Not with the new lending and borrowing tax I just levied," said Ramone with a smug grin. "Each lender will be assessed a twenty-five percent fee per amount they lend and borrower will have to pay a fifty percent fee on the amount they borrow."

"That's insane!" exclaimed the old don. 

"I, on the other hand, am exempt from the tax," explained the alcalde, "I can lend you the money you need to rebuild the tavern, Señorita Escalante."

"You'd lend her the money?" Don Alejandro asked doubtfully. "With no strings attached?"

Ramone kept smiling unpleasantly. "Of course, there will be a modest interest charge of forty percent. Plus the tavern itself as collateral," he revealed.

"I would never agree to those terms," said Victoria, shaking her head.

"Who else would be able to lend you the sum you need, Señorita?" queried the alcalde. "However, I have another proposal for you to consider."

Victoria felt sick to her stomach. The last time the commandante had proffered her another deal, he had threatened to hang her brother. She could only imagine what he would suggest this time. "And what would that be, Alcalde?" she finally inquired of him.

"If my investigation reveals that the loss of your business resulted from criminal activity," Ramone said. "I will pay to rebuild the tavern at no cost to you." It was clear by his tone and the look on his face such a scenario would be highly unlikely.

"You will indeed pay to build the tavern, Alcalde, since according to _my_ investigation, _you_ were the one to burn it down."

Everyone looked up to see Zorro standing atop a roof near the tavern. He saluted them with his sword.

"That's ridiculous," retorted Ramone indignantly. "You cannot possibly have any evidence I had anything to do with it, Zorro."

"Alcalde," replied the masked man, shaking his head. " I would hardly accuse you of such a heinous crime without proof."

He whistled sharply. Toronado trotted then into the plaza, leading another horse. On its back sat Garcia, his hands tied to the saddle horn. The alcalde's jaw dropped several notches when he saw the man on the horse. Victoria and Mendoza were shocked to see him too.

"Señor Sanchez ?" asked Victoria in a confused tone. "Zorro, what does he have to do. . ."

"Everything, Señorita," he cut in. "He is not Sanchez, but Jorge Garcia, an arsonist."

The man in black then jumped down off the rooftop and landed near Victoria, the alcalde and the others. Zorro took a rolled up piece of paper from his belt. He handed it to Don Alejandro.

"What is this?" questioned the old don. Zorro indicated that he should open it.

The elder de la Vega unrolled the paper. Victoria and Mendoza stood on either side of him and peered over his shoulder at the wanted poster.

"That is Sanchez," commented the soldier. "But his real name is Garcia?"

"Indeed it is, Sergeant," Zorro replied. "And here is his signed confession it was he set fire to the tavern and who hired him to do so."

Pulling another rolled paper from his belt, the masked man stared ominously at the alcalde before handing the document to Mendoza. 

Ramone slowly started making his way across the plaza to the garrison. He fell to his knees though when Zorro's whip coiled, then uncoiled around his ankles.

"One moment, Señor," drawled Zorro, winding up his whip. "I'm not through with you yet."

The alcalde got to his feet. "It's my word against that of this criminal," he sneered. "That's hardly ‘proof', Zorro." He spun around to face Mendoza.

"Sergeant, arrest this Garcia," he commanded then he turned back around to point at the man in black. "And while you're at it, arrest Zorro."

The masked man shook his head. "No, Alcalde. If you want me behind bars, you must do it yourself," he said challengingly.

The alcalde drew out his sword, an evil smile upon his face.

"With pleasure, Zorro."

Flashing a salute with his sword, Zorro approached Ramone with a deadly serious expression on his face. The two opponents circled each other before the Alcalde made the first move, lunging violently. The sound of steel striking steel filling the plaza as the battle grew heated. The noise attracted quite a crowd of people who gathered around to watch them.

Ramón sensed that somehow this encounter was different than the others he had fought with the man in black. Usually Zorro smiled arrogantly and toyed with him. Eyeing his enemy's grim face, the alcalde faltered, nearly falling to the ground again. After he regained his footing, the commandante was subjected to a progressively stronger series of attacks which drove him across the plaza toward the cuartel. 

Zorro finally struck his saber at the alcalde's wrist, slicing through the leather glove that covered it and cutting into the flesh beneath. Ramone's blade flew in the air. The alcalde took several steps backwards, holding his injured hand, and found himself with his back up against the garrison wall. Zorro advanced forward and placed the tip of his saber against the other man's chest, right over his heart.

Victoria, Don Alejandro, and Mendoza hurried to cross the plaza to stand behind the man in black.

"Señor Alcalde," said Zorro intimidatingly. " I want your promise in front of these witnesses that you will rebuild Señorita Escalante's tavern at your expense."

The alcalde, fearing for his life, nodded. When the masked man pressed his weapon against him a little harder, Ramón spoke aloud.

"You have my word, Zorro," he groveled. "I will reconstruct the tavern."

Zorro moved closer to his foe. "The señorita could have died in that fire, Alcalde," he growled darkly just inches from Ramón's face. "I could kill you now, but I do not wish to soil my blade with any more of your worthless blood."

The alcalde's eyes grew wide with fear as Zorro deliberately slashed a horizontal line on the other man's vest. He proceeded to carve a ‘Z' right over the Alcalde's heart just as slowly. Ramone glanced down at it, a sick expression on his face. Zorro then punched him and he slid unconsciously to the ground.

He turned to Don Alejandro, who was still holding the scrolled documents. "Señor de la Vega, you will make sure the alcalde keeps his promise?" he asked 

"Yes, of course, Zorro," said the old don. "I'll see to it he keeps his promise."

Zorro then turned to Victoria and took her hand. "Señorita, I am very glad you were unharmed," he said tenderly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to assist in putting out the fire. But believe me when I say I was there in spirit."

He lifted her hand, intending to kiss it when Sergeant Mendoza and another lancer started to drag Garcia across the plaza. The arsonist tried to resist his arrest by kicking and screaming curses at his two captors, distracting the masked man.

Victoria drew his attention back to her when she placed her other hand on top of his gloved one. "I want to thank you, Zorro, for helping get back my business. It has been in my family for a long time."

"I know," he said. His eyes darted from side to side. "I must go however before one of these soldiers becomes daring and tries to arrest me."

He leaned down to kiss her hand. But Victoria, knowing his intent, pulled him close and attempted to kiss him on the mouth. Zorro quickly took a step back, turning his head, and she grazed him on the cheek instead, much to her chagrin. He gazed down at her, a smile on his face.

"Sometimes I don't know who is more dangerous, the alcalde or you," he murmured before kissing her hand. He whistled then and Toronado came to him from across the plaza. Zorro sheathed his sword, then mounted his horse's back.

"Someday," he vowed, looking into her sad brown eyes. " _Adios_ , Señorita."

" _Adios_ , Zorro," Victoria said, pouting a little

The masked man urged Toronado to go and they were soon on their way out of the pueblo. Victoria sighed as she watched him ride away.

Z Z Z

About a week later, several soldiers were at work, rebuilding the tavern. A carriage containing Don Alejandro, Victoria, Diego, and Felipe drove up into the plaza. They all got out and walked over to inspect the soldiers' progress.

"The alcalde is certainly keeping his word this time," commented Diego. He and Felipe exchanged knowing smiles. Between Zorro's threats and Don Alejandro's constant hovering, the commandante had no choice. Diego then spotted Sergeant Mendoza working on the upstairs portion of the tavern.

"Sergeant, how's the construction coming along?" he asked.

"Fine, Don Diego, just fine," the stocky soldier replied. He grinned widely. "We should be done by the end of the week."

"The end of the week?" queried Victoria a bit worriedly. "So soon?"

Mendoza's smile grew even bigger. "Don't worry, Señorita," he said reassuringly. "Everything will be as good as new."

"It had better be or the alcalde will hear about it," declared Don Alejandro He shook his head. "It's about time he realized he can't outwit Zorro. One would think he would quit trying."

Mendoza looked left and right, then motioned the little group closer. They moved nearer to the building as Mendoza leaned down towards them.

"The alcalde is determined now more than ever to capture Zorro," he whispered conspiratorially. "You should hear him rant and . . ."

He stopped speaking as Ramone came out of his office and glared at Mendoza when he noticed the soldier was talking to the others. He did not seemed pleased.

"Mendoza!" he ordered. "Back to work!"

They all turned in time to see the alcalde slam his office door. Mendoza shrugged his shoulders before lining up a nail to drive into a wooden post. He brought his hammer right down on his thumb.

" _Madre de Dios!_ " he yelped in pain.

The others tried not to laugh out loud at the poor sergeant, who shook his injured hand while muttering more curse words.

Z Z Z

**FIN**


End file.
